Never say never
by robocop09
Summary: bella is james's girlfriend and james is involved with the volturi don't like the cullens. Bella is in trouble and now edward most try and help her but will want his help! R&R meyer own


* * *

**Hey ok so this is my second story...**

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Chapter 1: See you again

Jacob POV

I really wish she'd hurry up I mean she never took this long to get dress in the morning and it's not like I want to go to school but man I can't get another tardy or my dad will have my ass. "Bella come on we've got to go or we're going to be late," I shouted from the kitchen. Jeesh all of a sudden there are new kids coming and she gets all girly on me. Ugh. I looked around in their kitchen and walked over to the pantry to grab some quick snacks or something, Ah I found some Frosted Flakes and poured me a bowl when Bella came down stairs, she had on this low cut tight blue shirt with white tank underneath and a pair of dark blue hip hugger jeans, her hair was down, rare, and straightened and she wore the necklace I got her last Christmas, a simple silver chain with a little wolf on it. I never saw Bella as the other guys did, I mean they would tell me that I was lucky to be friends with her but that's what she was just a friend, but she was smoking I mean it was simple but yet all of her features were executed well. She was pale but more ivory then anything and her chocolate could melt and scare you at times, and her hair was brown but when the light hit it, it looked a little red. She was wore a little make up but nothing to extreme. She walked over and got some Pop Tarts and turned to me.

"So what do you think is it too much do you?" she asked looking nervous. I shook my head she flashed me her pearly whites. "Good because I was worried that the top would be over board," she took her pop tarts and sat across from me. I couldn't stop staring at her I mean she actually looked like a girl for once, I mean she was always girly but she wasn't like this when I was around and that was like all the time. Damn she looked good.

"So you finish that English paper?" she asked taking a bite out of her pop tart. Ah shit that's what I needed to do last night. She started laughing, " relax it's not due till Friday," she said looking at her watch, "Shit Jake we got to go?" _nah you don't say_

"Yeah I wonder what we were waiting for? Silly us." I said rinsing off my bowl and grabbing my jacket.

"Shut Jake ok," she said getting in the Rabbit. "Oh you fixed the interior," she sniffed and made a face.

"What?"

"It smells," she said rolling down the window gasping for air

"No it doesn't I cleaned it out just yesterday,"

"Yeah well it's either you or your car and I hope it's your car."

"Whatever," I said pulling out of her drive way. It didn't take us long to get to school, Forks isn't big on traffic, I pulled into our usual parking spot, right next to Rosalie and Alice. When we got out Bella run, ok walked really fast she was the clumsiest person I ever met, to Alice who was giving her a thumbs up on her wardrobe.

"Hey Jake," Alice said

"Hey Alice, What's going on Blondie," I said ruffling up her hair, she scream

"OH MY GOD," Rose squealed and gave me a death stare I brushed it off she was always worried about her hair, I don't see why. I leaned on the Rabbit when Mike, god I hated this kid.

"Hey Jake," he said staring at Bella's ass

"Hey Mike," I said stepping into his line of view. He shook his head and looked back at me, "Hey man you hear about the new kids," and as soon as he said that the girls where right next to me.

"Mike are they here," Alice said excitement written all over her face, all over every ones faces.

"Yeah…um… it's like a family three brothers and a younger sisters," mike said, now that got my attention, I thought that whole time that it was just all boys coming, "what do you mean younger sister? I thought that it was only the boys," I asked

"Yeah I guess not the sister is some smarty pants or something and skipped a couple of grades," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"How old is she?" I asked Bella elbowed me, I looked at her, I swear I saw some jealousy in her eyes Bella doesn't like to share, umm.

"She's like 16 and her brother's are like 17-18" he said. Huh 16 that's not bad I turn 17 in two months. I looked at the girls they were excited then ever, I mean it was like the time Robert Pattison came into town and they freaked out; the guy is not that cute. I looked down at my watch classes were starting soon so we all said our see ya's and if we, meaning the girls, spotted the new kids to text.

Nessie POV

UH I hate going to a new school; why couldn't we just stay in Utah I mean it's not any different from here, yeah ok so it rains a lot more and there are a lot of trees big whoop I mean why do we have to live in such a _small_ town.

"Ness let's go," Jasper called

"Yeah I'm coming chill," I looked at myself in the mirror for a moment then grabbed my bag and walked down stairs. Emmett was in the kitchen inhaling his food, "you eat like an animal," I said drinking his orange juice and took his toast, "Quit," he said with a full mouth, I smacked in him the back of the head, "Don't talk with your mouth full you idiot," he growled and I smiled at him. "Morning Mom," I said walking out to the garden, she was planting some roses,

"Morning Sweetie are you excited for your first day of school?" she asked. I smile and nodded. Though I really shit I didn't have too.

"Ness let's go!" Jasper called again.

"I said I was coming so hold it for a second. Jeez don't know why your so excited to go to school all of a sudden." I kissed mom on the cheek and headed out to Emmett's Jeep. Edward help me buckle in, stupid seat beat never can figure it out, he and Jasper jumped into the backseat and Emmett drove off.

"Dude I heard the girls here are not that cute," Emmett said. I rolled my eyes of course he'd think about finding a 'friend'.

"I'm good man I got a girl at home waiting on me," Edward said looking all dreamy eyed, the 'girl at home' was Tanya and technique they broke up, oh excuse me they're on a 'break'.

"Yeah right! If you call 'Tanya babe I don't think it's going to work out anymore' as 'a girl back home' then yeah dude you got nothing to worry about," I smirked and dodged his hits. Loser. The boys started arguing/betting about how many girls numbers they can get. Idiots. I pulled on my earphones and blasted Cobra Starship-Good Girls Go Bad and started reading Max Rider, such a good book. By that time we pulled into the school's lot and every ones eyes were on us. I hated it when they did that it made me uncomfortable. Emmett pulled into a spot next to this candy red BMW and we hopped out of the car and walked to the front building to get our schedules.

Alice POV

OH MY GA…this guy was gorgeous, he had dirt blond hair, lean body, I mean border shoulders, beautiful pecks, and muscular arms, and he was tall yes. There was something about him he seemed kind of shy but not really. I watched him talk to Mr. Horn, the art teacher, and he pointed to my art station and I looked down and pulled out my phone and texted Rose and Bells

OMG I have one of the new kids in my class AAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! :D

"Alice," Mr. Horn called out. I raised my head

"Yeah," I said excited as hell about this, my phone started buzzing. Mr. Horn whispered and pointed to me, and I took in a deep breath, god Alice get yourself together you don't want to seem needy, just act casual like it doesn't matter. I took out my phone and read the text

**OMG!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS? **Rose texted

**AH!!!!! What's he look like? **Bells texted

**YES I AM!!!!! **I replied to Rose

**He is SO cute and tall and yum **I texted.

"Hello," he said his voice melted me; it was soft, low, and shy. God I just fell in love.

"Hi," I said looking into his sea blue eye, I could get lost in those for days.

"I'm Jasper and you are Alice right?" he asked. I couldn't form any words, I just smiled and nodded, he chuckles, and oh it sounded so deep. Snap out of it.

"So how do you like Forks so far?" I asked trying to keep it cool but I wanted jump over the desk and just make out with him, his lips were full and pink oh Alice get a hold of yourself, he probably already has a girlfriend or something.

"It's…umm…I haven't really been able to check the town out. My mom had us unpack everything once we moved in." he said smiling. My phone kept buzzing, "So um do you like the school so far?" I asked pulling out my cell and checking the texts

**OMG!!!** Rose

**OH!!!** Bells

I started laughing for some reason, I looked up at him he looked very confused, I smiled "my friends," showed him the phone, "Oh," he said

**Stop texting me I'm talking to him jeez…fill you in during lunch ****:)** I texted to them

**OK** from both

"So what's your schedule look like?" I asked not even pay attention to the assignment we had.

"Um…" he said fetching out his schedule from his backpack; the muscles in his arms started flexing um I wonder how many times he works a day, "Ah here it is…um…I got Art, Calculus, French, British Lit, lunch, chemistry and Gym,"

"Oh YAY you have lunch with me and British Lit, you'll love that class the teacher is…"

"Hi Jasper," Maria said

"Um…hi?" he said clearly didn't want to talk to her, I muffled a laugh

"So like how are you?" she asked

"I…a…um…I'm good thanks."

"Hey Maria," I smiled, "he's a little busy right now so if you could just," I shooed her away but then the bell rang and I started put my stuff away.

"Hey um do you know where the Calculus is?" he asked. I smiled and nodded, "yeah I can show you."

Edward POV

God I couldn't get my mind of Tanya she was all I could think about, we broke up but I convinced her that we could do a long distance relationship but I saw it in her eyes that she really didn't believe me. I remember that night we went to our favorite spot and talked, it was easy to talk to her, laughed and just enjoyed each others company but towards the end of the night there was a bitter sweet feeling.

"Edward," she said after a while.

"Yeah," I said look at how her strawberry blonde hair shined in the moon light and how her green eyes turned aqua.

"What's going to happen to us?"

"Tanya I don't think that it's going to work. I mean I care for you I really do but I'm moving to a different state not a different town. I really wish we could be together but…" I stopped myself

"So what now you're breaking up with me?" she yelled

"No I'm just saying that we should see other people, you know take a break,"

She looked at me for a moment and shook her head, "I can't believe you Edward we've been dating for 2 years now and all of a sudden you want to see other people,"

"Look Tanya I see the way the guys look at you and the way you flirt with them. You knew from the beginning that this was going to happened and that we really weren't meant to be," I said

"You know what fine, go see other girl go have fun Edward," she started crying

I grabbed her hand, "wait Tanya don't please I don't want us to part like this," I said pulling her into a hug, "I'm sorry but we both knew this was going to happen," we stood there and talked, argued, some more and then we parted ways, I was sad to see her go but part of me always just saw her as a friend and nothing more.

"Hey Jake," that voice snapped me out of my daydream, I turned and I saw her, beautiful girl, average height looked amazing in a tight fit low cut blue top with hip hugger jean and hair that went to her lower back. God she put Tanya to shame.

"Yeah she hot isn't she," said the kid beside me, oh Mitch, Matt or I don't remember his name.

"Yeah," I said looking back at her, and for the briefs moment she looked up those brown eye melted in my seat, she blushed and turned back to some guy, Jake I guess.

"She totally off limits though," that Mitch kid said

" Really?" I said I couldn't tell if he was lying or not, I mean if I were him I'd say the same thing.

"Yeah she has a boyfriend that lives in Seattle and he comes down once and a while but she's totally in love with him and won't date any other guy in town," he said. I looked back and she was gone, who was she? And why on gods green earth does she have to have a boyfriend. I turned around and tuned out that Mitch kid out the rest of the period, he was really irritating and the way he talked about her like she was just a piece of ass, though her ass did look good in those jeans.

"Look Mitch,"

"It's Mike,"

"Yeah whatever shut up dude I really don't want to hear it," I said getting up and walking over to put back the wood piece I was messing around with. All thought of Tanya were gone and were replaced by this mystery girl with a boyfriend, well he won't in picture for long.

Rose POV

Oh my god serious he wants us to run the mile of all the days we could have done ran it he chooses the day I start my period, thanks a lot douche bag. Ah hell lets just get this over with. I ran my hand through my hair and it got stuck, Fuck Jake I'm going to cut his throat open one of these days. I hated gym for the simple reason because all the girls were afraid to get their nails dirty and me well I loved to show the boys up , it built my character.

"Alright now kids today we are running the mile," he announced proudly, everyone else groaned. "Alright get your stuff, stretch do what you got to and be out on the tracks in five minutes. I went into the locker room to change quickly, I wanted to get this over with but then I overheard Jessica and Lauren talking about the hot guy that's in their class.

"Oh Jess the guy is like all muscles, jockie sort of but hotter and I heard he might just join the football team so cheer practice won't be to boring," Lauren squealed, damn that girls voice was annoying. I couldn't help but smile, about time we got some fresh meat around here, all the guys were like idiots and couldn't live up to my standards. I walked out of the locker only to walk into a wall, that I swear was not there when I went in, that spoke. "Oh I'm sorry," the wall said, it had a very nice deep voice. I shook my head and looked up and saw him, muscles licked every part of his body, he had short brown hair that any girl would love to run her hands through, big beautiful eyes, dimples and an amazing smile to go with them, "Are you ok?" he asked. I blinked a couple of more time, heard a couple of the girls leave the locker room and start whispering, I rolled my eyes, "Yeah fine," I said rubbing my head.

"I'm Emmett," he said smiling

"I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rose," I said biting my lower lip. Someone called his name.

"Well it was nice to meet you and I'm sorry about running into ya," he said. I was going to say something smart but he flashed me a smile, made me weak in the knees and walked off, I walked over to the track, the wind picked up which was good I hated running in uncomfortable hot and humid weather. Mr. Jones said go. Everyone was off I sprinted about half the mile when I saw him throwing around a football outside, and he sure as hell was looking, so I ran the rest of the way. Got a time of 6:45.32 yeah I'm pretty fast. I was tired, damn I really need to stop eating those cheeseburgers, and so I walked back into the gym and stalked over to the water fountain. After like seven, big, gulps of water I turned around to see him watching me, I smirked and walked the other way but everything in my body told me to go and talk to him, god I wanted to so bad. He was so freaking hot. Then just as I was about to go into the locker room.

Emmett POV

Holy shit she was smoking, blonde hair, gray eyes, and a body to die for. Hell I thought that Forks didn't have hot girl, cute yes, but hot hell no. I walked out when she left and watched her for a moment but then I started playing football so I didn't look like the creep new guy, I heard the team here was pretty descent, when I saw her running her last two laps she looked amazing, of course I didn't want to creep her out so I focused back on the game, my team won yeah, I walked back into the gym she was at the water fountain and it was like every teen movie I'd ever seen everything froze except her drinking the water, damn I wish I was that water right now. I shook it off, get a hold of yourself dude she probably has a boyfriend or something. Just when I was about to walk over to her she ran to another girl, who was in pain and hobbling. "Oh My God Bella what happened?" she asked concern and fear where written on her face.

"Do you have to ask Rose," she replied clearly this happens to her. I walked over, noticing that the kid who was helping, wasn't he was just trying to cop a feel. "Here," I said pushing the kid aside; he was totally bitching, "this might hurt a little," I picked her up and cradle her into my arms, biceps were totally flexing and I saw her look and bit her lip, damn that was cute. One of the teacher came by, "what happened?" she asked looked at the girl and shook her head, "Again Bella really,"

"What?" Bella said, " I didn't do on purpose if that's what you mean?"

"Take her into the trainer's room," she ordered me. I looked at Rose, "I'll take you," she said. She smiled while Bella and her traded looks. I smiled and walked to the trainer's room, I put her down as gentle as I could and she winced a little. The trainer came out and started to ask a question but saw who was lying on the bed and sighed, "Alright what you do this time?" he asked

"I don't know .I was running and then I tripped and fell on my ankle and then it started hurting," she said stifling a scream as the trainer tried to look at her ankle. After a while of looking at her ankle he said, "you need to ice it for a while but you might be able to use crunches to get around for today. I'd advice you to go to the doctors to check it out and make sure you didn't damage anything." He walked over to the icebox and filled a bag with ice. He turned to Rose and I "you can come and get her stuff towards the end of next period," Rose nodded and walked over to her, "you going to okay," she asked concerned about her friend. "Yeah can you get me my backpack though I think I have some snacks in there that I can eat and some trig homework I needed to finish."

"Okay sweetie," she said turned and had a shocked look on her face then she smile and walked pass me, she smelled like apples, yum, I went and caught up with her.

"So," I said

"So," she said pushing open the doors

"Do you have lunch next period?"

"Yeah," she said walking into the girls locker room. Cool I'll find you at lunch, part of me wanted to wait for her so we could walk back but I thought against it. My phone started buzzing I flipped it open, Nessie texted

**Hey meet me at my locker so we can go to lunch together**

OK Nerd. Lol

Shut up stupid :P

On my way to Ness's locker I ran into Jasper and Edward. "Hey guys how's it going?" a couple of girls waved at Jasper. I smirked and patted him on the back, "my man," he shrugged me off and we headed towards Ness and walked into the lunch room.

Jasper POV

As soon as we passed the threshold of the lunch line Alice came waltzing our way, she practically glided over to us, she was much short then me, which is just amazing and she looked like a pixie she'd put Tinker Bell to shame, I had told her that I had to find my little sister and that I'd find we'd meet up in the lunchroom. She smiled and introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Alice," she said beaming everyone with a smile

"Hey," I said smiling at her. Emmett elbowed

"Hi I'm Renesmee but you can call me Ness or Nessie, the big guys Emmett," he nodded, "and the smart ass is Edward," she ducked just in time to miss Edward's blow.

"Um…so do you guys want to sit at our table?" she asked pointing to a table in the far right corner.

"Yeah sure that's fine," I said and we walked over to the table, there was nobody there so we all took our seats. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her she was so beautiful, smart, funny, and charming. She talked on and on to Ness about how she was going to love it here and how much fun it was when you knew what to do. Then this big kids, a bit bigger then Emmett came strolling by,

"Hey there sweetie," he said to Alice and kissed her on the cheek, she blushed

"Hey," she said looking at me, she looked embarrassed about it, "um…Jacob this is Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Renesmee," she said pointing to us we all waved.

"Um I'm going to grab something do you want anything?" he asked her

"Um surprise me," she said and he walked off.

"So is that like your boyfriend or something?" Ness asked I kicked her under the table, "Ow," I turned and looked at Alice, who face was turning pink, "No Jake is like an annoying brother but I love him just the same," she said and shrugged, looked at me through her lashes. Nobody said anything for a moment then she asked, "So how do you guys like it here so far?"

"It's full of surprises," Ness said there was more to her statement but I paid it no mind.

"Yeah," Emmett said watching some blonde walk towards us.

"Hey Rose," she said beaming a smile and rose returned it, "where's Bella?" she asked

She laughed, "guess what?" she said

"What?" both Ness and Alice said

"Bella tripped and twisted her ankle and now Mike is there totally faking it," she said while taking a seat across from Emmett.

"Oh god is she ok?"

"Yeah she's fine she just has to ice for a period and maybe go to the doctors to make sure things are ok."

"Hey Blondie," Jake returned and ruffled her hair, her face turned from happy to angry in two seconds flat.

"You mangle little fucker," she screamed got up and punch Jake square in the jaw, he stumbled a little and rubbed his jaw

"Ow that hurt," he said taking the seat next to Alice, who was scowling him, "where's Bells?"

"She twisted her ankle,"

"Again,"

"What do you mean again?" I asked though I didn't know Bella

"Bella is probably the MOST clumsiest person you will ever meet in your life," Jake said taking a bit out of his pizza.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" I asked her.

Bella POV

I think my ankle went numb, about time. I sat on that stupid blue bed that they kept in there, with none other then Mike Newton to make my life even more painful.

"So Bella," he said oblivious to my glaring, but I had to give it to him he had some balls to want to still ask me out even though he knows I'm with James speaking of I should probably text and tell him what's up.

**Hey baby miss you and I can't see you this weekend I twisted my ankle, haha, I'm sorry :(  
**

**Lol you would…I'm sorry to hear that I can try to come and visit you but schools kind of crazy now with exams coming up**

**Lol I know :p look it's cool you need to study and I'll see you soon**

**K love you xoxo**

**Love you xxxooo**

Since I didn't want to listen to Mike anymore I called for the trainer, "TJ,"

"Yeah," he poked his head out of his office

"Can I go now I'm starving?" I whined. He looked at me then saw my reason, Mike, rolled his eye and nodded, "just make sure someone else is carrying your stuff and tell me when they get here."

"I can help her," Mike offered

"That's not up to me." he shrugged and went back into his office shaking his head

I pulled out my phone and texted Jake

**Hey I'm in the TR can you come get me. PLEASE Mike's in here HELP!!!!**

**K I'll be there in two**

**THANK YOU**

I smiled at Newton while I waited for Jake to show up. Mike sat there and stared at me, like he would attack me or something, his eyes ran body my body, I was still in my gym clothes, by shorts with my white tank, I wrapped my arms around me to try and cover myself up when Jake entered the room, "Hey Bells," he said looking at me then at my ankle, "Holy shit Bell,"

"Yeah I know," I said

"You want me to take you home," he asked. I shook my head, "Nope it would be pointless anyways I only have like two period left."

He shrugged and walked over to me and got a better look at my ankle, "does it hurt?"

"No not at all it feels like fluffy clouds and gumdrops," I said, "TJ Jake's here."

TJ popped his head back in and grabbed crunches from his office and handed them to me, "well here you go don't step on the foot and you already a pro at using these. Make sure you ice for the rest of the day and if you here's your ice pack and after school make sure she goes to the doctors to get it checked out." I gave him a thumbs up and he put a new ice pack in my ankle and wrapped it. I got the crunches and hobbled my way to Biology. When I finally got there I hopped into class and smiled at Mr. Burton

"Again," he said. I shrugged made my way to my seat. Jake put my stuff down and headed to his class. Then he walked in, the new kid, I saw him earlier today in Jake's shop class and damn was he cute, messy hair, green eyes, and a toned body. He wore a black shirt the accented his skin tone nicely, a little tan, and artificially faded jeans. I tried not to squirm in my seat but I was so excited that I had a class with him and he was sitting next to me, god loves me sometimes, _what are you doing? You have a boyfriend his name is James remember_ my brain kept telling me but for some reason I didn't listen. He sat down, careful not to hit my ankle thank god, and introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen and your Bella right,"

"Um yeah…how'd you know," I asked a bit confused.

"You friend Alice told me you had this class and Rose told us that you twisted your ankle." He said with a smile. I stopped breathing for a moment that smile caught me off guard and the way it reached his eyes. I couldn't help but return it.

"Yeah well that's Alice and Rose for ya." I couldn't say anything after that Mr. Burton started teaching. UGH.

* * *

**Yeah it's a bit long but tell me what you think :)**

* * *


End file.
